Catgirl Episode 1
by EmberV
Summary: This is my own virsion of Young Justice with a few twist and turns. Hope you like and if you think i should go on live a comment for me. Thanks!


Young Justice "The New Kid"

Chapter 1

"Ding Dong" the door rings at the Wayne residence.

"I'll get it sir." The butler announces.

"No, I got it old man. Go to bed, you done enough today. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes, Master Bruce." Alfred says heading to his down stairs room knowing how much trouble it is for him to go up sometimes.

Bruce hears the calling of the door again and soon finds himself heading to it, but as soon as he opens it a familiar voice comes to his ear saying, "Hello Bruce". He looks closely at the woman figure on his door step and sees it's the one person he never thought he would see at his door again.

"Catwoman! Is that you? He says in shock to the woman outside his house with no mask or tight clothes but with a sweeter and blue jeans.

"Yes Bruce. It's me." She replied. "Are you going to let me in?" She questioned.

"Why? I can't believe you remember where I live?"

"Well it is the biggest house in Gotham, so it wasn't hard to forget, even after 14 years."

"Well, come on in."

She enters the house and heads to the sitting room and finds a nice place to sit as he was checking her to make sure it was her. She watches Bruce as he finds a seat with a face saying, "What is she doing here?"

Finally he starts, "What are you doing here Catwoman? What have you gotten yourself into?"

"I promise you nothing Bruce, at least by what the police can prove." She said with her cat-like smile on her face.

"Okay then", he continued, "Why are you here?"

"I have a favor to ask of you," she said coming closer, "I hear you have a group of sidekicks working together. I wanted to see if you would allow me to put someone in that group to help."

"And who exactly would that be."

"Our daughter, you do remember we have a daughter, right? You know, that smart 13 year old that you pay schooling for. She wants to be a part of the little group of kids you have working together."

"Why does she want to be in it? She does a lot just in Star City then she would with the team."

"She wants to spend time with her father. She never gets to because you're either saving the day or with the league. She wants time with you, even if it means just seeing you for missions. Do you know what she has done to just get your attention? She has the highest grades in her school and the state, even higher than your companion Robin. She wants to be around you, to learn from you, and to see how it's done."

"I can't. If they see her face, her eyes, or get her blood they will find out. I can't have anyone find out. Only me, you, and Alfred know about her and that's how I want it."

"Why can't they know about her?"

"Because, if anyone finds out about her they may try to hurt her to get to me."

"Well then no one has to know about her being related to you. We can find some way for them to find her."

He looked to the floor, thinking. "Okay, we will get her in, but you have to make sure she knows not to tell anyone."

"She already knows. I had her hack you cameras so I wouldn't have to tell her." I looked up at her and she just smiled. "It is amazing what she learned in that school you are sending her too, but I bet 90% of that is from you." She smiles again.

"Well, I guess I will see her soon."

Chapter 2 Robin's P.O.V

Batman had sent the team to Star City for some minor work. He said it was to keep us on our toes. Really, I just think he wanted Wally to stop bugging him for a mission every time he came to check up on us. Still, it wasn't like Batman to just have us go to one place for random baby work. I mean, I know we are not as into the league like him and Superman, but still, something just didn't feel right.

"Bank robbery at Star City Bank. Asking Robin and Megan for assistance. Aqualad out," was the only thing I wanted to hear after just sitting on a roof top for 5 hours. The bank was only 6 blocks away, so it only toke me a minute or two to get there. Aqualad had already taken down two of the robbers while Megan was running down another that was in a car. Luck for me I spotted the robber with the money, so that meant more fun for me. I ran on the roof and jumped off trying to land on him. I barely missed him as he ran into a ally. He was scared, I could tell, and he pulled out a gun and pointed it at me, saying that this is what I get for getting into other people's business, but before he could pull the trigger and before I could reach me belt, something or someone pushed him into the brick wall. It was so dark I couldn't really see that well, but I could see it was a person. The person that "helped me out" was in black and white and was making moves on the guy that impressed even me. After she was done with his beating, she grabbed the money and started climbing up to the roof. I ran after her, trying to get the money back so I could give it back to the bank. I ran her down and had her pinned with the money only a foot away. She looked at me straight in the eyes, and grazed her thigh on my ribs, which made me blush and I lost track of what was going on. With that, she got the upper hand and had me pinned; her smile was the only thing I saw next to the moon.

"So, tell me something," she started, "why would you stop a person who is trying to give back money to the bank." She looked at me, still smiling, as if she already knew the answer.

"Well why did you tackle that robber?" I asked as she gave out her hand to help me up.

"He had a gun to you, if you hadn't noticed. Plus, he robbed a bank, which I think is a good reason to throw at least one punch." She looked at me with on hand on her hip and the other on her side. She had good intensions, and saved me. I had to at least know her name.

"So, miss helpful, what's your name?"

"Catgirl is what the police call me and my mother is Catwoman, Robin. I know you have met her a few times before."

"Well if you are her daughter, why weren't you with her all those times?"

"You would see her after something bad. I don't do that. Not all people are bad Robin," she looked at me with a straight face. I couldn't help but think…

"Robin, are you there?" I heard my radio go off, "Do you have the robber?"

I was going to say no because I just left him in an ally 2 blocks away, but then, Catgirl grabbed the radio and said, "He has him and is heading back to meet you back at the bank." She ended the chat and handed me the radio back. I stared at her. She didn't seem shy or missed placed. She looked like she was right where she was supposed to be.

"Hey Catgirl, do you want to come with me back to the bank?"

"Sure," She said coming one step closer, "I would love too."

Chapter 3 Megan's P.O.V

"Who was that girl on the other end with Robin, Aqualad?" I had to ask because I was hoping it would be Artemis.

"I don't know Megan, but I hope we find out." He looked at me and then the direction the Robin was coming from. We could see Robin with the robber over his shoulder and another person right beside him. You could tell it was a girl from the way she walked, confident with no problem, as they came closer. When they reached us, she was at least 5 feet 6 inches tall with long black hair and a purple highlight on her left side. Her costume was just torn up black skinny jeans, a black tank top with rips that showed a white shirt underneath. Her shoes were high tops that were also black and white and her mask covered her eyes.

"Hello, my name is Aqualad, and who are you?" He asked her.

"Catgirl. Daughter of Catwoman. Friend and enemy to Batman and Robin, but I'm just a friend knowing that I haven't stolen anything like my mother." She grinned.

"What are you doing here if you are supposed to be in Gotham?"

"My mother is the only one that goes to Gotham. I just do what I do here in Star City. She does it when she knows she is going to take something so that I can't get into trouble."

"So where is your mother now?"

"At home, she was not feeling well today so I am patrolling tonight, and luck I did or Robin over here would be in a body bag." She smiled.

"Would have not, I could have gotten myself out of that without your help," he frowned with his arms crossed with his body in the opposite direction.

"Okay. Sure, boy wonder," she smiled again. Her mood seemed to be a really happy one. I had to know why so I decided to look into her mind. Her mind was hard to access for a minute or two without making a face but I got in, but to my surprise, her mind was fully locked. It would take me a long time just to open one part of her mind and out of nowhere I heard her say, "It's not nice to look into other people's minds without their permission," but she wasn't even looking at me. She was still talking to Robin about her saving his life. "You know I still know your there," she said again and I left.

How could she do that? How could she lock all her mind from me? I have never met a human that could do that, except maybe Batman. Batman! That's who she reminded her of. Maybe, Batman trained her secretly without us knowing. This was something I wanted to look into. Before I knew it Aqualad invited the girl to Mount Justice and we were on our way back home.

Chapter 4 Catgirl's P.O.V

I couldn't believe this really worked. Robin and Aqualad had already invited me to Mount Justice. To be honest, I thought it would take a little longer, but the alien girl did try to access my mind. Good thing I have been following dad for years trying to figure out how he does this whole "hero" thing.

When we finally got to Mount Justice, Aqualad introduced me as the kid the saved Robins tail, which was true, even though I had been following them since they were in Star City. Robin was trying to tell everyone that he could have taken that guy himself but no one really believed him. I introduced myself and Kid flash tried to make a pass at me, even though I could already see in just seconds that he liked that Artemis girl. She was the newest member of the team and everyone seemed to like her even though she was a hard head.

"What's going on in here," a deep voice behind me came in. As I turn around I saw the Bat symbol on him costume. It was Batman. It was my dad. He was tall and dark. Not that happy really, at least till he saw me. When he looked at me he was in shock. He didn't know what to say. He knew who I was but I think her couldn't believe how fast I got in, and really, nether could I. "So who is this girl, Aqualad?"

"This is Catgirl. We met her today in Star City. She saved Robin from gunfire." Batman looked straight at Robin with a "what were you thinking" face and then looked back at me with a smile on my face.

"Well, it is nice to meet you Catgirl," he said and then looked at the group, "So why did you bring her here?"

They all just looked at each other not really knowing the answer, than Robin said, "We don't really know?"

"Well after seeing your group, I would love to join you. I mean, if you would allow me too?"

Batman looked at the group and then at me. "We will have a test. If you can beat Robin in hand to hand combat, you may be on the team." I couldn't help but smile knowing how I took him down on the roof after he jumped me.

We both stepped into the ring and faced each other. "Don't do any of that trick stuff, okay."

"No promises," I responded with a smile and the match started. Robin jumped in the air for a side kick but I easily dogged it. Then he tried to put in a few punches but I just grabbed his hand and flipped him over on his back but out of nowhere he tripped me and pinned me again but I pushed for it, trying to get on top. We were rolling around till I kicked him off. We both were standing again. He wanted me to go first so I tried to trip him but he jumped and I grabbed his leg and pulled him down. When he got up I stayed behind him hiding and laughing, trying to get him nerves. When he turned around I kissed his nose and he was just standing and I pinned him and everyone was in shock, even my dad.

I put out a hand for Robin when I got up and he toke it. He wasn't mad but a little glad that I could fight. My dad showed a grin and the rest of the team still had their mouths wide open.

"Well," Batman said, "Welcome your new team mate," and he walked out of the room.

Chapter 5 Artemis P.O.V

I have to say this new girl knows what she is doing. I wonder if she is working with The Shadows. She seems to be a little confident for a girl her age so I had to ask…

"So, Catgirl, how long have you been saving people, let alone Robin?"

"I have been helping people since I was 8, so it has been 5 to 6 year."

"You're only 13 years old? You are the youngest here!" Robin said, happily knowing he was no longer the youngest.

"Yup, I guess. So, who is going to show me around?"

"I think Megan would want to. She loves helping people," everyone looked over to Megan and she nodded her head for Catgirl to follow.

Chapter 6 Megan P.O.V

As soon as we got around the corner so that no one could see us I stopped and turned to face her. "Okay, Catgirl. I don't know why you are here but when I tried to enter your mind it was completely blocked. Who are you and why are you here?"

She looked at me straight in the eyes and what she said shocked me, "Look, I know that I may have shocked you when you tried to enter my mind but I didn't mean too. I am the daughter of Catwoman and the daughter of… Batman. He is my dad and he has been keeping me a secret for years, not even Robin knows about me. Batman was afraid people would try to hurt me because I'm so close to him and that's why I had to block my mind to everyone."

"So you and your dad plan us to find you? Did you have a secret meeting or something?"

"No, only me and my mom knew about today. Plus this is the first time I have ever been in the same room as my father. Let alone, city."

I couldn't believe my ears. How could she say that she was the daughter of Batman? He was one of the top in the Justice league, but it made sense, being in the top meant that you would get more people after you then the president of this country. "So, why are you here?"

"I have never known my father so when I found out that you guys had your own team and that Batman was helping you, I jumped at the chance. I couldn't let this chance slip away. I have always waited for this moment, and there it was."

"So that's the reason you're here, to met your dad. Do you even care about helping people?"

"Of course I do. I have been doing it for years and loved to help the people of Star City, and now I can help the people of the world. Saving the world is what I want to do and meeting my dad is a bonus," she looked serious.

"So why are you telling me this? Why do you trust?"

"Because, I can see that you are a good person and that everyone here trust you. So, I hope that I can trust you not to tell anyone you know, even Batman." She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Alright, so what now?"

"Well, I would still like that tour of the mountain," she said with a smile and I started the tour.

Chapter 7 Batman's P.O.V

I know Catwoman always finds a way to get what she wants, but I never knew that she could work this fast. It has been only 3 days since I allowed our daughter to be in our group and she is already in. I am proud of her for getting in and I can see how big she has gotten. Catwoman would send me pictures but Robin almost found them so after she was 7 so we stopped. She is tall for her age and I could tell she had her hair colored. In the pictures her mom sent me her hair was blond just like her mothers with pony tails.

What really got my attention was her fighting style. It was just like her mothers. She had strength and brains but she would put some feeling in front of you to keep your head in the clouds, just like what she did with Robin. They don't remember but they meet when they were 5 before the girls moved to Star City. She and Robin got tired of the 10 year old down the street picking on them so they both teamed up and the kid moved the next week.


End file.
